questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Spells
'''Spells '''are magical rituals that the Magic User, or any class with Magic, can use during the course of their adventure. Spells can be used to solve puzzles, attack enemies, Learning Spells Any Hero with a magical ability will want to obtain as many spells as possible to help them. Spells can be obtained in many ways, such as: *Purchasing spell scrolls from a Magic Shop *Being granted the knowledge of spells from notable spellcasters *Searching for scrolls in a place where someone may have hidden them Once a Hero learns a spell, it will remain with him throughout his adventure, and learned spells can be carried over to future adventures, with a couple of exceptions. Casting Spells Depending on the game, there are different ways to cast Spells: *In Quest for Glory I (EGA) and Quest for Glory II, type "cast (spell)" in the text parser, where "(spell)" is the spell the Hero wishes to cast. *In Quest for Glory I (VGA), Quest for Glory III, and Quest for Glory IV, click on the Magic Menu on the bar at the top of the screen, then select the spell the Hero wishes to cast. *In Quest for Glory V, spells can either be selected from the Spells Menu and cast from there, or placed in the Belt and assigned to hotkeys. They can then be cast either by pressing the hotkey, or clicking on the spell in the Belt and then clicking on the target. In several cases, once selecting a spell, it will need to be aimed at a particular target. The mouse is usually used to click on the target specified. Casting any spell requires the consumption of Mana Points, which are the measure of the Hero's usable magical power. Each spell requires a different amount of Mana to cast. When the Hero runs out of Mana Points, he can't cast spells until he replenishes them, either by rest or by mana-restoring items, like a Mana Potion. List of Spells Here follows a list of spells the Hero can learn and use during his adventures: Introduced in Quest for Glory I: *Calm *Dazzle *Detect Magic *Fetch *Flame Dart *Open *Trigger *Zap Introduced in Quest for Glory II: *Force Bolt *Levitate *Reversal Introduced in Quest for Glory III: *Juggling Lights *Lightning Ball *Summon Staff Introduced in Quest for Glory IV: *Aura *Frost Bite *Glide *Hide *Protection *Resistance *Ritual of Release Introduced in Quest for Glory V: *Augment *Boom *Dragon Fire *Fascination *First Aid *RIP *Shrink *Thermonuclear Blast *Whirlwind Note that there are other spells in the Quest for Glory universe besides these listed, but the Hero never gains access to them. Some of these spells are obvious in their execution, such as teleporting or transformation, while others are possibly more complicated rituals that go beyond the scope of the Hero's knowledge, such as the means Erana uses to create her gardens, or Erasmus uses to maintain his houses. Training Each Spell has a "Spell Skill" associated with it, much like an Ability or Skill. Through repeated casting, each spell skill can be increased to the same maximum that the Abilities and Skills of that game can be increased to, with some exceptions, which are noted in each spell's entry. Category:Game Mechanics